sandiego_cooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Sly Cooper
Sly Cooper (スライ・クーパー, Surai Kūpā), is both a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the ''Sandiego Cooper'' series. He is a young anthropomorphic male raccoon who is descended from a long line of master thieves and uses his skills, with the help of his long-time friends Bentley and Murray, who are also members of his gang to plan and pull off perfect heists. He is the eponymous thief and has a complicated friendly rivalry relationship with Inspector Carmelita Fox of Interpol. He was born to his mother and father, in 1984. "Crime? I haven't stolen anything... yet." :—Sly Cooper to Carmelita Fox. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kevin Miller (English), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Being a raccoon, Sly has recognizable with gray fur and black stripe markings, as well as brown eyes. He wears a blue cap on his head and a similarly styled blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar. His gray pants and black boots and gloves match the color of his fur. Around his waist is a belt with the buckle shaped in the form of the Cooper symbol. He wears a traditional yet natural domino-style black thief mask. He often carries around his cane, consisting of a prominent gilded hook and a straight haft of gnarled wood. He wore a leg pouch, for goods, and a reddish-brown backpack with the Sanzaru Games logo on it, which contained goods and calling cards, and paragliders. * Hair Color: Gray * Fur Color: Gray and Black * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Murray Hippo * Bentley Turtle * Carmen Sandiego * Player * Ivy * Zack * The Guru Family * Conner Cooper (father, deceased) * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Cooper Clan (ancestors) Neutral * INTERPOL ** Carmelita Fox * A.C.M.E. ** The Chief ** Chase Devineaux ** Julia Argent * Penelope * Dimitri Lousteau * Panda King Rivals Enemies * Fiendish Five ** Clockwerk (archenemy) * V.I.L.E. ** Professor Gunnar Maelstrom ** Coach Brunt ** Shadow-san ** Dr. Saira Bellum ** Countess Cleo *** Dash Haber ** Graham ** Cookie Booker ** Paper Star * Klaww Gang * Neyla * Dr. M * Cyrille Le Paradox * General Tsao Powers and Abilities Sly's primary weapon in the series is his family's cane, which is a brown staff ending in a golden hook. Many of his ancestors also had weapons incorporating the trademark hook, and the cane has become an infamous symbol of the Cooper Gang. Sly is also very capable with his cane and is a powerful opponent in a fight, repeatedly being shown beating opponents much larger and better equipped than himself. Sly Cooper is very agile and athletic, able to leap onto roofs with ease and slide down ropes via his ancestral cane. He is also a fast runner. Years of training and natural ability passed down through the Cooper bloodline have given Sly vast agility, balance, and reflexes, allowing him to perform feats that few can equal. In addition, he has learned every ability detailed in the Thievius Raccoonus, including balancing on the tops of sharp points, rope and pole climbing, invisibility, swinging on hooks, and running on wires. His skills include parkour, gymnastics, pickpocketing, safecracking, mastery of disguise, time manipulation and others. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Sly was born into the lineage of the Coopers under the tutelage of his father, Conner Cooper. Between the jobs that his father's gang would pull off, Sly would spend time with Jim McSweeney, a member of the gang and Conner's friend. At the age of three, Sly was taken by his father to a museum on the Ligurian coast in Italy where they met up with McSweeney, who then took the map to the Cooper Vault—an island-wide safe that holds the riches of the entire Cooper clan—and hid it in the museum. As Sly grew up, he learned about his family's history as master thieves. He was to follow in their footsteps and inherit their legacy, a book called the "Thievius Raccoonus," at the age of eight. On the night Sly was to inherit the book, a mysterious gang of criminals known as the Fiendish Five infiltrated the Cooper home. Try as he might, Conner failed to defend himself, his wife and his son from the gang, resulting in the death of both parents. The Fiendish Five ransacked the house in search of the Thievius Raccoonus as Sly watched helplessly from the closet. After the gang found the book, they tore it into five parts before leaving. Sly, now an orphan, was placed in an orphanage, where he met his now lifelong friends, Bentley and Murray. With their encouragement, Sly was determined to live up to his namesake as an accomplished thief. The orphanage "This must be the sweetest-tasting failed mission ever, huh, guys?" :—A young Sly Cooper in the orphanage. As children, the trio planned to steal the orphanage's cookie jar from Mrs. Puffin, the director of the orphanage, who kept the children's holiday cookies for herself. This desire came from the fact that "she was so nasty" and that Murray would spend sleepless nights thinking about the cookies. They started to strategize and gave themselves a name; the Coopers 3. After much plotting, Bentley had come up with the perfect plan: Sly would hide in Puffin's trash bin until after she had left for the night and would swipe the cookies then. According to his calculations, Bentley decided they had only five minutes between Puffin's departure and the janitor's arrival. Unfortunately, Sly had misinterpreted Bentley's instructions and was nearly caught by the janitor. Due to Murray's quick thinking, Sly was yanked through the window at the last second before the janitor entered the office. However, the mission was not a failure: Sly had stashed the cookies in his hat at the last moment. After their first successful heist, the Cooper Gang was born. Meeting Carmelita "Remember the night we met?" "Oh, I remember it like it was yesterday, ringtail!" :—Sly and Carmelita, reminiscing about the first time they met. Years later, Sly arrived in Paris "looking for a little adventure" when he came across the Paris Opera House. While comparing stories with INTERPOL Inspector Carmelita Fox some time later, the accounts differ, so the exact details are impossible to know. Sly claimed he was just there to "soak in the architecture" while Carmelita stated that he was there to "case the joint." In the end, Sly helped catch a rival thief, the stage manager Pierre, which benefited Carmelita and started the two's relationship. Some time later, Sly stole the Fire Stone of India, which put Carmelita after him again. He planned to give it to Carmelita as a token of his respect for her. Meeting Carmen Sandiego Synopsis ''Sandiego Cooper'' Stealing back the Thievius Raccoonus "On this mission, I would either become a master thief like my ancestors before me or fail and allow my family name to bite the dust." :—Sly Cooper. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Sly Cooper Wikipedia * Sly Cooper Sly Cooper Wiki * Sly Cooper Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters